


Desafío

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Dancing, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Flirting, Gay Porn Hard, Horniness, Hot, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Party, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Temptation, Touching, Wall Sex, Weddings, plov, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Un par de desconocidos que asisten como invitados a una boda, deciden tener un poco de diversión tras estar desafiándose mutuamente a cierta distancia. El hecho de que tengan acompañantes, no representa un impedimento para que ambos se rindan ante la tensión y el deseo.---Prompt:Sexo con ropa.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia & Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 4





	Desafío

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov tienen la misma edad en esta historia (ambos 28 años).**

Un desafío abierto y descarado se gestó entre ellos desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban como invitados a la elegante fiesta de bodas de sus amigos Otabek Altin y Mila Babicheva, quienes contrajeron matrimonio luego de varios años de noviazgo.

Pero ese par de invitados en cuestión -amigos de los ahora flamantes esposos- no eran sino unos desconocidos que nada más de verse, se sintieron brutalmente atraídos uno al otro y el flirteo a distancia comenzó como una guerra sin cuartel.

Ni siquiera se vieron detenidos por el hecho de que cada quien iba en compañía con otras personas. Eso no fue impedimento para que siguieran con ese tentador juego, el rubio se puso de pie y tomó a su pareja de la mano para llevárselo al bailar, aprovechando que el ambiente se tornó un tanto romántico cuando el salón fue amenizado con una selección musical de baladas lentas, invitando sobre todo a las parejas enamoradas a sumarse.

Pero Yuri Plisetsky estaba muy lejos de estar enamorado del hombre que con gentileza colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acercaba seductoramente a su cuerpo. Llevaba unos meses saliendo con un suizo llamado Christophe Giacometti pero esa relación era más sexual que sentimental, era algo de mutuo acuerdo y sin intenciones de ir más allá. A sus veintiocho años edad, Plisetsky jamás se había enamorado de nadie y tampoco tuvo una relación de pareja seria y formal.

En tanto, el otro invitado de nombre Victor Nikiforov, de la misma edad, se encontraba en una relación que no estaba aún muy bien definida. Era algo nuevo, apenas tenía un par de meses con Leo de la Iglesia, un joven norteamericano unos años menor que él.

A diferencia de Yuri, Victor sí se había enamorado cuando adolescente pero sufrió una enorme decepción al ser horriblemente rechazado por el chico que le interesaba, quien al recibir su declaración amorosa, se burló de él debido a su orientación sexual.

Si bien con el tiempo, Victor pudo superar aquella mala experiencia, no consiguió establecer relaciones duraderas por más que lo intentara. No estaba enamorado del chico que lo acompañaba a esa fiesta pero se estaba dando una oportunidad, pensaba que quizás en algún momento algún tipo de sentimiento de índole romántico nacería en él.

Pero empezó a dudar incluso de eso ni bien vio a ese invitado que se robó su atención de inmediato. Lo siguió con la mirada, fijándose en cada movimiento que hacía. Y el otro que era plenamente consciente de que estaba siendo observado, pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para seguirlo tentando y haciéndose desear.

Yuri le devolvió una mirada agresiva y desafiante junto con una sonrisa soberbia mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su pareja de baile y hundía sus dedos en el cabello bicolor de ese hombre tan guapo que lo trataba con total caballerosidad.

_"Mírame, mírame muy bien. No me saques los ojos de encima un instante. Sabes que soy exactamente lo que deseas pero para tu desgracia, no me puedes tener..."_

Todo eso pensaba Yuri y sus ojos se volvían a ver al atractivo hombre que tenía frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa, mon amour? -preguntó su acompañante-

—Nada en absoluto -replicó con absoluta seriedad-

—¿En verdad? Pareciera que estás ausente, es decir, como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí conmigo pero tuvieras la mente en otro lado.

Yuri sonrió y se acercó al oído de su pareja, cualquiera pensaría que estaban manteniendo una plática íntima y subida de tono. Esa era exactamente la imagen que el rubio deseaba proyectar, volvió a ver hacia el albino quien lo miraba con un semblante inexpresivo.

—¡No digas tonterías, Chris! -le susurró- Estoy aquí, bailando contigo. Cualquiera diría que somos una linda pareja de enamorados.

—Es divertido jugar a serlo.

—Juguemos entonces.

Acto seguido, el suizo le siguió la corriente y lo comenzó a besar con pasión y a la par, sus atrevidas manos iban deslizándose con lentitud y disimulo a los costados del cuerpo ajeno, hasta que poco a poco llegaron a sus caderas.

A medida que el beso se iba intensificando, Victor sentía que la sangre le hervía. No quería seguir observando esa escena, le generaba un inusitado malestar cuya razón no conseguía entender. Pero sabía que detestaba muchísimo tener ver a Yuri así con ese sujeto; tenía ganas de ir hasta allí, separarlos por la fuerza, secuestrar al rubio de la fiesta y llevárselo lejos para tenerlo en exclusiva.

Rato después, Victor fingió que había dejado de mirar a la pareja. Estaba consciente de que al poco rato, Yuri volvería a verlo para verificar lo que hacía, así que aprovechó para devolverle un poco de su táctica pero como Victor era todo un caballero, quería demostrarle que no necesitaba recurrir a una demostración así de vulgar.

El albino se volvió hacia Leo y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas hasta que sus dedos quedaron enlazados. El muchacho no podía ocultar su rubor ante el seductor encanto su acompañante.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Leo?

—Sí, las bodas me emocionan mucho -respondió, viéndolo con unos ojos cargados de ilusión-

—¿Mmm, en verdad? -le sonrió acercándose un poco a su rostro- ¿Te gustaría casarte alguna vez?

—¡Eh! -exclamó aún más sonrojado pensando que se trataba de una propuesta de manera indirecta aunque el albino simplemente estaba montando una muy buena actuación- Bueno, nunca he pensado en eso pero sí, sí me gustaría.

Y sí, tal y como Victor lo supuso antes, Yuri lo estaba mirando. Había dejado de besar a Chris y no le gustó nada encontrarse con esa suerte de idilio romántico entre el albino y su joven acompañante. Sintió una tormentosa mezcla de celos y rabia al ver como el hombre besaba con delicadeza la mano ajena mientras lo veía a los ojos, dejando al muchacho suspirando por él.

—Ya no quiero bailar -dijo y se apartó del suizo de una forma un tanto abrupta-

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? -preguntó el hombre algo desconcertado-

—Nada, ya me cansé -contestó y quiso ir hacia su mesa pero el otro lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo-

—¿Te importa si bailo con otras personas? -había notado que un asistente le sonreía a escasos metros, esperando quizás que lo fuera a invitar a bailar-

—Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana -se soltó del agarre ajeno- Yo iré por unas bebidas.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Victor, vio la forma tan abrupta en la que el rubio dejó a su pareja y sonrió como si hubiera ganado la contienda. Entonces por su parte, soltó la mano ajena volviendo de nuevo su atención a un muy enojado Yuri que fue a beberse todas las copas que estaban sobre su mesa.

—Victor, iré a saludar a los nuevos esposos -dijo Leo- Ya vuelvo.

—Ok, yo iré al sanitario.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron en direcciones opuestas. Yuri notó que el hombre venía caminando hacia él y sin un ápice de vergüenza volteó a verlo, otra vez en una actitud hostil hasta que lo tuvo suficientemente cerca y se sintió todavía más deslumbrado ante sus atrapantes ojos celestes y su innegable magnetismo.

—Sígueme... si es que te atreves -espetó Nikiforov con una insolente sonrisa y pasó de largo-

—¡Idiota! -murmuró el rubio mientras degustaba un último trago- Ya vas a ver.

Si había algo que Yuri no toleraba era que lo retaran de ese modo; nadie podía ser más osado y altanero que él por lo que que sin dudarlo solo un instante, fue tras el hombre quien ya le llevaba cierta distancia.

El rubio pudo ver a Victor subiendo por unas escaleras que conducían a un piso que ya no formaba parte de la celebración. Lo persiguió hasta ahí y cuando acabó de subir se lo encontró apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y otra vez, con esa sonrisa que tenía ganas de borrársela.

—Demoraste mucho -dijo el hombre sin cambiar de pose- Pensé que te acobardaste y no vendrías.

—Pues pensaste mal -respondió y se acercó al otro con total arrogancia hasta que quedar de pie frente a él- ¡Vaya que eres atrevido, eh!

—¿Yo soy el atrevido? -cuestionó Victor y se compuso, mirándolo con fijeza intentando hacerle agachar la mirada- ¡Cuánto cinismo de tu parte! Si eres tú el que me está provocando descaradamente desde hace rato.

—¿Pero quién te has creído, idiota? -gruñó- Ni que estuvieras tan guapo o interesante.

—Al parecer eso es exactamente lo que piensas de mí, por esa razón estás justo aquí.

—¡No me hagas reír! Solo he venido a ponerte en tu lugar -respondió el rubio- Los tipos como tú tienen el ego muy grande.

—No es lo único que tengo grande.

Plisetsky se ruborizó un poco ante esa inesperada y audaz declaración.

—¿Conoces el dicho "dime de que te jactas y te diré de que careces"?

—Pues así... me jacto -presumió el albino- Tengo motivos de sobra.

—No te creo nada -Yuri le devolvió una sonrisa burlona-

—¿Y por qué no lo compruebas? -volvió a desafiarlo- ¿O es que acaso te da miedo?

Yuri ya no pudo aguantar tanta pedantería, tomó la corbata ajena y la jaló con violencia para atraerlo hacia él. Su rostro y el del otro hombre quedaron demasiado cerca.

—Imbécil, a mí nada me da miedo -afirmó Plisetsky y lo besó de forma impetuosa-

Aquello no sorprendió para nada a Nikiforov, quien rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos y lo volteó para aprisionarlo contra la pared. Lo correspondió igualmente, enredando su lengua con la de Yuri y disfrutando a sus anchas de toda esa calidez y humedad exquisitas.

Victor colocó una de sus piernas entre las del rubio y ejerció cierta presión sobre la intimidad del otro pudiendo sentir claramente que ya estaba tan excitado como él. En definitiva, se traían tantas ganas que toda esa discusión previa solo sirvió para encenderlos.

El albino condujo una de sus manos directamente a la bragueta ajena, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón y entonces su contrario dejó de besarlo al sentir como lo presionaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y Yuri ahora tenía todas las de ganar, esta vez era él quien lo desafiaría a que siguiera.

—Debo admitir que no besas mal pero... ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer con esa boca además de pavonearte? -preguntó haciendo que la situación se tornara aún más beligerante-

—Puedo hacer muchas más cosas de las que imaginas -refutó al instante y rápidamente se puso a desabrocharle el cinturón y luego a desabotonar y abrir el cierre del pantalón ajeno-

—Quiero ver eso -sonrió y dejó al otro hacer su entera voluntad-

Victor le devolvió la sonrisa y sin perder más tiempo, bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior dejándoselos a la mitad de sus muslos. Luego se puso de rodillas frente a él y tomó el erecto miembro ajeno con una de sus manos.

Yuri debía admitir que estaba sorprendido. En verdad no esperaba que fuera capaz de llegar a semejantes extremos pero a la par le resultaba demasiado excitante que estuvieran en un lugar así, con el latente peligro de que alguien pudiera subir hasta allí y los descubriera en semejante situación.

—Ngh... -gimoteó el rubio al sentir los labios del otro hombre envolviendo su ya humedecido falo, dándole unas succiones rápidas-

Segundos después, Plisetsky tuvo que recargarse todavía más en la pared cuando el otro proseguía tan vívidamente con lo suyo mientras desde su incómodo sitio levantaba los ojos hacia el rubio solo para comprobar sus reacciones. Una serie de intensas lamidas y succiones se sucedían una tras otra.

Yuri se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para evitar lanzar unos gemidos tan sonoros que pudiera delatarlos y provocar que los descubrieran allí. Pero el hombre era en verdad demasiado bueno en eso, no podía negar lo mucho que le estaba gustando.

Cuando sintió como su pene se enterraba por completo en la cavidad bucal ajena, sintiendo incluso que le rozaba la garganta, el rubio se echó para adelante sosteniéndose como pudo de los hombros ajenos y sintiendo que estaba a nada de venirse.

—Aaaahhh... espera... -susurró y lo empujó un poco, sacando su miembro de la boca de Victor-

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el otro, limpiándose con una de sus manos los rastros de saliva y fluidos preseminales que quedaron en sus labios- ¿Demasiado bueno para ti? -siguió fanfarroneando mientras Yuri intentando recuperar el aliento-

Y todavía detestaba que el albino jugara a ganarle con tanta facilidad. No se lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera irse de ahí sin demostrarle que él era quien mandaba.

—Ven aquí -le dijo y con suma rapidez Yuri hizo que cambiaran de lado, colocando al otro contra la pared y encargándose de pasar por el protocolo de abrirle el pantalón para dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que él-

—Es tu turno -espetó el albino exhibiendo su erección, esperando ilusamente que le devolviera la felación-

Solo que Plisetsky no tenía eso en mente. Lo miró y elevó una de sus cejas, sabiendo que iba a darle una sorpresa que no se hubiese esperado. Lo volteó dejándolo de cara contra la pared y sin previo aviso, se apresuro en lubricar un par de dedos con su propia saliva y los introdujo en el interior del albino.

—¡Hey! -exclamó Nikiforov- ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

—Voy a follarte -respondió el otro- ¿Qué más?

—Pero pensé que...--

—¿Querías que fuera en seco? -preguntó mientras movía sus dedos de manera frenética, quitándolos y metiéndolos una y otra vez- ¿Es impresión mía o eres un poco masoquista?

—Quizás pero... ¿de verdad podrás hacerlo? -cuestionó el albino, provocando de nuevo la ira ajena al subestimarlo llegando a ese extremo en el que estaban-

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas? -Yuri se sintió un poco herido en su orgullo ante la duda ajena, quien al parecer pensaba no iba a ser capaz de satisfacerlo-

Con cierta rabia, retiró sus dedos del interior ajeno y los reemplazó por su miembro, que obviamente era mayor en tamaño y grosor. Lo penetró de golpe y se hundió en Victor tan pronto como le fue posible, haciendo que el otro se removiera y se esforzara terriblemente por no gritar como un desaforado.

Victor estaba enloqueciendo. No solo ante la frustración de no poderse desahogar con absoluta libertad sino por lo bien que se comenzaba a sentir aquello para él, a pesar del dolor inicial, de la incomodidad del lugar y de estar vestidos, todo eso le resultaba tan erótico y magnífico de alguna manera.

Las manos de Yuri se aferraron a las caderas del albino y empezó a moverse con violencia. Quería darle una lección que no olvidaría jamás pero al parecer no estaba resultando conforme sus planes porque el otro gemía complacido mientras era fuertemente sodomizado por ese bonito desconocido cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía.

—Mmm... Dios, aaahhhh... -vociferaba el albino al tiempo que tomaba su propio miembro para masturbarse casi al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo era invadido-

A Yuri ni siquiera le dio tiempo de indicarle que iría a venirse, terminó descargando en el interior ajeno, dando unas últimas y profundas estocadas hasta prácticamente vaciarse. En tanto, el albino también alcanzó un impresionante orgasmo poco después, eyaculando con fuerza y dejando la pared embarrada con su semen que comenzaba a escurrirse con lentitud.

Sus respiraciones agitadas era todo lo que se escuchó por un leve lapso hasta que unas voces desconocidas los alertaron, al parecer había gente que estaba subiendo esas escaleras y no les quedó más remedio que apresurarse a colocar bien sus ropas y fingir que nada fuera de lugar había ocurrido allí.

Se asombraron al ver que eran como cuatros niños, de seguro hijos de otros invitados pero al mismo tiempo les resultó algo aliviador ya que ellos no pensarían mal al encontrarlos a solas.

—Eso fue increíble.

—Lo sé -respondió el rubio- Ni falta que lo digas.

—Sí que eres presumido, ¡eh!

—No más que tú... eh...-- -hizo una pausa al caer en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba-

—Victor -se presentó el albino-

—Yuri -dijo el rubio- Bueno, debo volver. Mi acompañante debe estar buscándome.

—Es verdad, también dejé al mío ahí esperando -respondió- Pero antes de que te vayas, ¿te parece si intercambiamos números?

—No lo sé, déjame pensarlo -contestó Plisetsky con una sonrisa, intentando hacerse el interesante- Está bien, ya que no creo volvamos a coincidir en otra boda tan pronto.

Tras intercambiar números, ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso y regresaron como si nada con sus respectivos acompañantes. Era la primera vez que ambos tenían sexo con personas desconocidas y aunque había sido una experiencia bastante alocada y muy cargada de riesgo, los dos tenían en mente repetirla próximamente pero para entonces ya no serían dos extraños.

**FIN**


End file.
